Do You Believe In Angels?
by Lauren Collins
Summary: Fanfic natalina.


**Do You Believe In Angels?**

Ok, eu sei lá se essa droga tá boa ou não, então, podem me xingar a vontade kkk

Feliz Natal, Cahills! :)

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 1<span>

A senhora tinha se aproximado tão sorrateiramente que ele só a viu quando ela se sentou do seu lado. Ela tinha aproximadamente quarenta e poucos anos e se vestia de maneira simples, com um colar de asas de anjo no pescoço.

Dan Cahill olhou brevemente para ela, sem vê-la realmente. A roupa dele estava amassada e havia bolsas embaixo dos olhos dele. O cabelo estava desgrenhado e um pouco oleoso. Ele parecia que havia estudado meses para o vestibular e não conseguira passar.

— Você está bem? — a pergunta o pegara de surpresa porque ele tinha certeza que a senhora estava falando com _ele. _Dan a encarou por alguns segundos, perguntando-se responderia ou não. Parte dele queria fazer uma expressão inexpressiva para ela e voltar a olhar o chão ridiculamente branco do hospital, e a outra escolheu ser gentil, porque ela fora com ele.

Dan engoliu em seco.

— Não. Não estou numa boa fase, sabe? — ele esperava que a conversa terminasse ali mesmo.

A senhora o encarou com seus olhos sábios.

— Problemas com garotas?

Ele riu fracamente. Mas o som parecia com vários soluços interrompidos. Ele sentiu imediatamente as lágrimas subindo, querendo sair de seus olhos, mas ele as reprimiu. _Não iria chorar._

— É, mais ou menos. — Quando a mulher não respondeu, ele levantou os olhos. — Minha esposa morreu.

Ela deu um pequeno ofegar de surpresa, e então tomou as mãos dele com as dela. Eram macias e delicadas, e o fez se sentir melhor.

— Sinto muito. Você é tão jovem — observou. — Se casaram há quanto tempo?

— Há dois meses. — A garganta dele estava insuportável de tão fechada. A qualquer momento, ele sabia, iria chorar. — Nós estávamos planejando até ter uma criança daqui a alguns meses.

— Você a amava muito — percebeu a senhora.

Dan sorriu tristemente.

— Sim. Muito. E-eu não sei o que fazer sem ela. A _vida_ não parece ter mais sentido sem ela.

A senhora afagou carinhosamente a mão dele. Por alguma razão, o toque o fez se lembrar da sua mãe. Quando ele olhou para o seu rosto atentamente, os olhos verdes sábios dela o fizeram gaguejar:

— M-mãe?

Mas é claro que não era a sua mãe; ela estava morta. Mas a mulher o fazia se lembrar tanto da mãe, mesmo que ele quase não se lembrasse dela!

A senhora pareceu surpresa. Até recuou um pouco.

— Como?

_Estúpido,_ Dan se repreendeu.

— Nada, foi mal. Eu... eu tenho que ir ver se a minha amiga já está saindo. — Ele foi até a recepcionista, que o informou que a consulta já devia estar terminando.

Pouco tempo depois, uma garota de cabelos castanhos saiu, abraçando o próprio corpo. Ela olhou assustada para Dan, e depois se jogou nele.

— Eu estou grávida! Grávida, Dan! — ela ainda tinha os olhos arregalados. — O que eu vou fazer? Meus pais vão me matar.

— Calma, eu tenho certeza que eles não vão te deixar na mão. Por que não vai pegar um café pra se acalmar um pouco?

A garota assentiu rapidamente e foi para a máquina de café com as mãos trêmulas.

— Você é um bom amigo — disse a senhora. — Ela tem sorte por conhecê-lo. Sua esposa também tinha.

— Obrigado. O que faz aqui?

— Minha filha está dando luz a um menino — ela sorriu, os olhos verdes brilhando.

Dan também sorriu, sem nenhuma tristeza.

— Parabéns. Tenho certeza que será uma ótima avó.

Ela riu.

— Já sou avó de dois, criança! Oh, Henry chegou. Até mais, Dan.

Foi só depois de cinco segundos que Dan percebeu que não havia dito o seu nome. Ele se virou, a boca para formar uma frase, mas a senhora já havia desaparecido.

A amiga de Dan voltou. Seu rosto estava pálido e os dedos estavam brancos por segurar o copo de café com força.

— Quem era aquela mulher?

— Sei lá — respondeu Dan. — É melhor nós irmos; você tem que falar com os seus pais.

Os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas.

— E como vai ser depois, Dan? As pessoas vão falar que eu sou mãe solteira. Meus pais vão ficar envergonhados demais.

— Você pode dizer que eu sou o pai da criança — ele mordeu o lábio —, se quiser.

Ela o fitou, incrédula.

— Você está falando sério? Você faria isso por mim?

Ele sorriu.

— Claro. Mas não espere que eu limpe as fraldas dele.

* * *

><p>Dan teve um sonho estranho naquela noite. Ele sonhara que estava em um parque, sentado em um banco, observando Ariel brincando com o pequeno Daniel. Era verão e o parque estava cheio.<p>

A senhora também estava lá. Ela estava acompanhada de um velho, um jovem casal com um bebê e mais duas crianças. Ela sorriu quando avistou Dan, que imediatamente se levantou do banco e foi até ela.

A conversa entre os dois pareceu muda para Dan. As bocas dois se mexiam, mas não saia nenhum som. Então, ele finalmente a escutou:

— Ela me parece ser uma boa garota, Dan. E o filho dela é lindo! Como você está, querido?

Dan tinha sorrido. Qualquer um que tivesse o visto na época que sua esposa morrera ficaria surpreso com o que veria: olhos brilhantes, roupas limpas e sorriso feliz.

— Bem melhor agora. Quer conhecer o Daniel?

A senhora e a família se aproximaram. Todos se cumprimentaram, e as crianças brincaram entre si por um tempo.

— Você tem um brilho diferente quando olha para ela — observou a senhora, os olhos verdes brincalhões.

Dan, contra a sua vontade, ficou vermelho.

— Tenho?

— Sim — ela fez uma pausa. — Sabe, Dan, às vezes é bom seguir em frente. Por exemplo, meu primeiro marido morreu de câncer depois de sete anos de casados. Eu fiquei totalmente arrasada. Ele foi o meu primeiro amor e meu primeiro namorado. Meu tudo. — Ela abaixou os olhos. Mas então sorriu. — Mas então eu vi o Henry. Ele é um amor. Esperou pacientemente eu sair de luto, ofereceu seu ombro várias vezes...

— Siga em frente, criança — continuou a senhora, agarrando a mão de Dan. — Encontre uma nova mulher que te faça tão feliz como a outra. Ela gostaria disso.

Dan hesitou.

— Eu... não sei se...

Ele olhou para Ariel. Seu cabelo castanho brilhava na luz do sol e ela tinha um sorriso gigantesco. De repente, a verdade ficou óbvia para ele: ele não queria sair de perto dela e do bebê. Ele não decidira ser apontado como pai de Daniel só por querer ter um filho. Provavelmente, ele se apaixonara por Ariel desde que a viu naquela noite no bar.

— Até mais, Dan. Que a vida daqui por diante sorria para você — a senhora se levantou e, no segundo seguinte, Dan acordou.

Ele tentou não se mexer muito, pois Ariel dormia ao seu lado. Se levantou, arrumou o cabelo e desceu as escadas para pegar um copo de leite.

Quando foi caminhar até a geladeira, viu uma coisa na mesa. Deu meia volta e olhou. Era um papel pequeno. Lia-se:

_Você acredita em anjos?_

_O que..._, Dan pensou.

_Se sim, acredite: sua esposa está feliz por você._

O papel escorregou das mãos de Dan. Ele teve de se agarrar na bancada para não cair. "Você acredita em anjos?" Que tipo de pergunta era essa? E como alguém conseguira colocar aquilo dentro da casa dele?

Os olhos bondosos da senhora lhe vieram à mente. Ele olhou para o papel no chão. A afirmação veio com convicção:

_Sim, eu acredito em anjos._


End file.
